<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pachelbel, Canon in D by Auntie Moch (bundanyaharuto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180616">Pachelbel, Canon in D</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundanyaharuto/pseuds/Auntie%20Moch'>Auntie Moch (bundanyaharuto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VAZZROCK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking &amp; Talking, Implied Relationships, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, yes this is me cooking my own food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundanyaharuto/pseuds/Auntie%20Moch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaha Reiji is trying hard to be a good best man and Shirase Yuma is once again reminded that he should enjoy music with all his heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaha Reiji/Tachibana Ayumu, Kujikawa Haruto/Onoda Shou, Nazumi Ruka/Ooguro Gaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pachelbel, Canon in D</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HIIIIII im so sorry for checking this website only once in a year (................) ((stares at the abandoned fic)) ((don't worry i will get to that someday))</p><p>Before we start, I will warn you that the marriage vow in this story is based on Christian marriage vow (modified, though). I know they aren't Christian (most likely), but please bear with me because I really want to use the marriage vow ok :( please skip this story if you can't accept it!!!</p><p>Um, also...only the first four characters have major roles! I don't want to give false hopes so better say this from the start T_T) Andddd I clearly have little to no music knowledge, so please pardon the mistakes in musical terms m(_ _)m</p><p>This fic was beta-ed by @_diesyrae on twitter! I wuv u darling &lt;333333 And!! Don't forget to listen to Pachelbel's Canon (preferably the full orchestra) while reading this fanfic, because it will really help to get in the mood! ;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Until death do us part.” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“To be honest, we weren’t even surprised.”</p><p>And, <em> of course</em>, the response to that statement is none other than confusion, as if he is growing a second head. A blink, and another one—and the man before him stares at him still, all while sipping his cold lemon sour. Minutes go by before Amaha Reiji finally lets out an exasperated sigh, holding to every ounce of sanity still left within him after years of handling a certain sunshine of ROCKDOWN.</p><p>“I mean, you and <em>him</em>. We always knew, somehow.”</p><p>“...so you didn’t really need the invitation letter?”</p><p>“That’s not what I meant—you know what, forget it.”</p><p>“I was joking, Reiji-san.”</p><p>He is more than prepared to lecture the youngest of his once-unit, but when he looks at the way Haruto frowns, there goes his words down the drain. Of course, he can try to be more understanding at this point—Haruto would frown like that only when he’s nervous, and what kind of man won’t get nervous<em> on the eve of his own wedding</em>?</p><p>Knowing that doesn’t necessarily imply that he knows what to say, though.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I think you’ll do great. You already memorized the vow, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Hopefully I won’t say it wrongly.” </p><p>
  <em> Oh Haruto, dear Haruto, mature men don’t play with their food, so stop playing with that lemon. You’re going to get married tomorrow, what are you going to do if your betrothed sees you playing with the flowers on your suit? </em>
</p><p>He, of course, isn’t going to say that out loud. Besides, knowing full well the person who accepted Haruto’s proposal, it is more likely that said person will also join in the fun, and the should-be-wedding party will become a flower-throwing party instead. Oh no, wait, he really shouldn’t jinx it—especially knowing that he would be the one to handle all the chaos if <em>that </em>really happens.</p><p>“Yeah, you won’t. So stop moping around like that, ‘kay?” He thought a clap on the back would be a good companion for his words, but he quickly rethinks his choices as the man before him let out a deep sigh instead. “...what’s wrong?”</p><p>“...do you think I really should get married tomorrow?”</p><p>…</p><p>Ah yes, he had heard of this, the infamous wedding-eve cold feet. It is something very common—so common that he thinks nobody ever escaped from it, but Haruto has always been uncommon (you can also say <em> extraordinary</em>), so much that Reiji doesn’t expect him to actually show this kind of symptom. Unsure of what to say, the renowned actor taps his fingers on the surface of his own glass. It would be very nice to know what Haruto’s concern is: the timing (tomorrow), the wedding, or <em> Haruto himself</em>?</p><p>Reiji, being Reiji, settles for the answer he knows the best.</p><p>“If you leave him at the altar, you know we will hunt you to death.”</p><p>“Reiji-san, you of all people should know I would never do that. It hurts me to know that you would even <em> consider </em> a chance of me leaving him. ”</p><p>The frown turns to a pout, telling Reiji of how much of a truth Haruto’s statement is. Reiji scoffs at that.</p><p>“You asking that kind of question is already out of my expectation anyway, so you can’t really blame me for thinking that.” First a confused look, then a furrowed brow, before Haruto finally settles with a silent ‘<em>oh</em>’. “Seriously, though, <em> why </em>are you asking something like that? Do you not like him, or did you already get bored of him, or something else?” </p><p>“It’s not that. I love him and nothing will ever change that. And you know I’ll never get bored when he’s around, but…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“I wonder if we really need to get married…?”</p><p>“...you’re seriously asking that after <em>you </em>were the one who proposed???”</p><p>“My mom said it’s already time for me to get married, so…”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Would you want to get married with Ayumu-san, Reiji-san?”</p><p>“...we’re not talking about that.”</p><p>He tries to ignore Haruto’s dirty look, instead turning his attention to what Haruto was saying. Okay, he understands where Haruto was coming from, but surely what he doesn’t understand is,</p><p>“...have you ever brought this up with him?”</p><p>“I asked, but Ayumu-san also didn’t want to answer. What? Oh, you meant <em> him</em>…”  Haruto seemingly retreats into his own mind, as he tries to recollect the memories of his conversation with a certain gray-haired man. “...no. When I asked, he agreed. And so I looked up about <em>marriage </em>online, and I thought it wasn’t so bad, and he said his family also didn’t mind, so…”</p><p>“...that’s actually a bad reason for getting married.”</p><p>“But… When I asked—he looked really happy. And I—I want him to smile even more than that, so I thought, if getting married can make him this happy, and even happier, then I would want to get married. I want that…”</p><p>“...okay, that’s finally a <em>good </em>reason for getting married.”</p><p>“But then,” Haruto pauses for a bit and his confused frown makes its return. “Now… I wonder if he’s—will he really be happy, if it’s with me? You know how bad I am with words, Reiji-san, and I’m afraid that I won’t be a good enough companion for him to spend his whole life with. It’s not the same with living together in the dorm as we did back then, right? Can I really make him happy enough that it won’t be a burden for him to live together with me? I’m also confused as to why I didn’t think of this sooner. Maybe because we were too focused on choosing the clothes and the food and everything else, but...”</p><p>“Haruto, listen, you know him much better than all of us do. Now, ask yourself, has he ever smiled a happier smile than the one he does around you?”</p><p>“I—don’t know…”</p><p>“<em>Goodness</em>.” </p><p>Reiji suddenly feels like he would spend all night in this bar, drinking Oolong wine and trying to comfort this apparently-affected-by-cold-feet-too man. He knows that Ayumu might go through a similar thought if the man ever gets married (<em>wait, why would he even think of Ayumu at this point?</em>), but he surely never expected <em>Haruto </em> of all people would think like that. The cheerful Kujikawa Bomb who seemingly never runs out of energy, who never gives up until his goal is achieved, is currently questioning his ability to make his soon-to-be-husband happy. If you tell the twelve-years-ago-him about that, surely Reiji would laugh at you.</p><p>Now, though…</p><p>“I don’t really know how to comfort you if you can’t even remember that.” Reiji sighs and takes a sip from his glass. “But it’s not like you can go back on your words at this point, so why don’t you try your hardest to make your wish come true? Even if you bleed oceans for doing it, try to make him happy—the happiest he can be.”</p><p>“Try my best…to make him happy…even if it costs me everything?”</p><p>“Yeah, like that.”</p><p>And finally, <em> Haruto smiles</em>.</p><p>“Thank you, Reiji-san.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Pachelbel’s Canon, Onoda-san? Really?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Are you sure? We can use a more—<em>sophisticated </em> choice, you know. I mean, a wedding is a once-in-a-lifetime experience, and for someone like you to have this overused piece…”</p><p>“Overused?” Sho’s smile never leaves his face as he goes through the stack of papers on his lap. “I just think it’s a beautiful piece. I’m pretty sure the audience will enjoy it.”</p><p>“Well, if you say so…”</p><p>“I can never thank you enough for your assistance.”</p><p>“Don’t mind it, Onoda-san.”</p><p>When there are only two of them left in the room, Sho tilts his head a bit to meet a pair of light blue eyes. Those eyes have the same confusion he saw in his assistant’s eyes, but maybe this one he should address instead of divert like the previous one.</p><p>“You seem like you want to ask me something, Yuma.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, I’m sorry.” Yuma does try to look apologetic, but Sho’s nod convinces him to really ask the question that has been bugging his mind. “It’s not like I can’t understand his concern, Sho-san. I mean, <em> Pachelbel’s Canon</em>. I don’t think the musicians you invited will be happy about this.”</p><p>“Then it’s their problem, isn’t it?” The elegant chuckle has always been Sho’s and Sho’s alone, and times like this always remind Yuma of why some people in their industry actually fear this man. “I’m sorry, Yuma. But will you allow me this one act of selfishness just for this time? Pachelbel’s Canon holds a very special place in my heart and I really want to have it played in this moment.”</p><p>“Of course it’s your right to decide so, Sho-san. I’m just worried about you.” Yuma bites his lips a bit, trying to hold himself from asking again, but years being with his partner actually rubbed off on him and curiosity gets the best of him. “Would you mind telling me why it is so special for you?”</p><p>“I don’t mind. It’s actually not that much of a secret.” Sho chuckles again, and finally Yuma sees the smile that would come only when the gray-haired man thinks of a certain person. Ah, of course, <em> why did he even have to ask</em>? “The general answer would be—Pachelbel’s Canon was one of the first pieces I tried to play, of course. But then, there’s also…”</p><p>“Also…?”</p><p>“...to me, he sounds like Pachelbel’s Canon.”</p><p>“Ah. Uh? I’m sorry—his voice?”</p><p>“No, not only his voice. <em> Him</em>.”</p><p>Yuma suddenly feels like he’s the Schrödinger’s cat, as he both understands what Sho meant—and doesn’t understand it, at the same time. He's unsure as to how a person can <em> sound like a piece of classical music</em>, but the person he is talking to is Sho. And Onoda Sho has always had a very uncommon view about classical music, so this must be one of <em> those times</em>.</p><p>“Do you think...you can explain that?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Your suit looks nice.”</p><p>“<em>You</em>, of all people, are complimenting me??”</p><p>“I’m not a liar. I won’t deny any facts.”</p><p>“Yes yes, both of you, stop fighting. You’ll have to walk down the aisle together later, so why don’t you hold a truce at least until the ceremony ends?”</p><p>“We’re not fighting,” came as a reply in unison, and Mamiya Takaaki laughs blissfully. It has been a long time since their first meeting (a very, <em> very </em> long time in fact), but of course these two won’t be themselves if they don’t at least banter once like that. So there goes one loving pat to Ouka’s head, and then later to Issa’s, and Takaaki is at least satisfied when he goes down the lineup before him.</p><p>Nothing to say about Ruka and Ayumu, those two are safely chatting among themselves as Ruka playfully put some flowers on Ayumu’s head. On the other side, Gaku and Futaba are conversing about something Takaaki can’t catch, but the murmurs here and there seemingly point to a stage drama both of them recently did together, so he decides to leave them alone. After checking the flower girls and the ring bearer (Haruto’s nieces and Sho’s nephew), Takaaki finally lets out a sigh of relief and goes back to his assigned post.</p><p>“It’s going to be fine,” comes from across him. He replies Reiji’s confident smile with a wink. </p><p>“I know, I know. Just checking once again.”</p><p>“When is it going to start? I’m feeling so nervous even if we’re just standing like this…” Nao whines from his post and crouches in his place.</p><p>“Nao, don’t do that. Your suit will get wrinkled.”</p><p>“But Yumaaaaa…”</p><p>“He’s right, Nao. Besides, you’re not even the one getting married.” Reiji laughs at the young man and helps Nao to get up from his position. </p><p>“But what if I trip on my way there??? Everyone will look at me right???”</p><p>“Gosh, you <em> won’t </em> trip. Besides, this isn’t a show or anything, so you don’t really need to worry.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Ssh, it’s going to start.”</p><p>***</p><p>The ground bass comes along with the appearance of two fathers. Of course, in the end Sho still  chose to have Pachelbel’s Canon to accompany the whole procession. Remembering what the real reason for that choice is—Yuma actually feels like he should agree, but he still winces a bit when he sees the expression of many musician guests on their seats. </p><p>After the two fathers sat down on their respective seats, one of the main events of that day makes their entrance. And this time, even Yuma feels like his breath is taken away. He isn’t that close to Haruto, that’s for sure, but he knows that the man mainly had his clothes in the darker shade of colors. However, despite already being used to such color, Haruto definitely looks perfect in his charcoal suit. A boutonnière of red godetia is pinned on the lapel of his suit, giving the necessary highlight to his outfit. The man looks as cool and calm as he usually does, even if the woman currently holding his arm is in tears.</p><p>When the pair passes by, Yuma swears he hears something like “<em>my baby!” </em> and “<em>you’ve grown too much!” </em> from the woman and “<em>mom, you’re going to trip…” </em> from Haruto. He isn’t sure if he should laugh at that or not. Probably not, even though he just sees Haruto’s mother sobbing loudly after escorting him to the aisle and having to be comforted by her husband. </p><p>They have gone through a lot of rehearsals for this, so they already know what will happen next. Ruka excitedly links his arms to Gaku’s and walks together with him down the aisle, waving to his right and left as he does so. A flick to the forehead makes him go quiet and the pair parted their ways in front of the altar: Gaku to Haruto’s side, and Ruka to the empty side. Next come Ayumu and Futaba, who only walk together side-by-side, not holding hands like Ruka and Gaku. Ouka and Issa’s turn is right after that, both of them luckily holding their truce long enough until this part. Ruka greets Ouka cheerfully when the white-haired man comes to his side, while Issa grumpily joins Gaku and Futaba on Haruto’s side.</p><p>Afterwards, it will be his turn to go. </p><p>He gulps, trying to be sure and confident just to ease the worries of the person walking by his side. Nao was—still is—more nervous than he is. But they walk together, and Yuma is always ready to catch Nao if the young man really trips on his way. Luckily that never happens, and so they arrive safely in their assigned positions.</p><p>“You did it well, Yuma-kun! As expected from an elegant <em> prince</em>!”</p><p>“Ah, Ruka-san, it’s just walking down the aisle… Um, don’t we have to be quiet?” He tries to keep his voice down as much as possible, of course.</p><p>“Oh yeah, oops.”</p><p>Reiji shoots their side a glare, but then again he has to stand next to Haruto. So scolding Ruka and Yuma can only be Takaaki’s task—if only the man is concerned enough to do that.</p><p>Apparently he isn’t, and nobody can blame him. Because along with the string of dotted rhythm, comes Sho’s nephew. Small yet proud, he walks very carefully and cups a small box in his hands. He hands the box to Reiji, and the man gives the small boy a quick pat on the head, before the boy scampers to his parents’ side.</p><p>Of course, it hasn’t ended yet. Next come Haruto’s nieces, scattering the flower petals in their basket, leaving the audience in awe as they watch the two dark-haired girls. It’s not that hard to tell that the older one can actually walk faster, but she’s trying to accommodate her little sister who has much shorter steps than she is. The way she keeps glancing to the side in her effort to watch over the sister, along with the rain of rose petals (red, white, and pink—as requested by the to-be-married couple), is truly a sight to behold.</p><p>And following this prelude—</p><p><em>—so that’s why he chose Pachelbel’s Canon. </em> </p><p>Yuma doesn’t know if it was intentional on Sho’s part, or it is merely a coincidence. But the first violin’s upper notes come just in time with the last pair, with a timing that Yuma is sure will leave the protesting musicians in the guest seats flabbergasted. And if they aren’t awed by the music, then they would <em> at least </em> be stunned by the appearance of the genius violinist.</p><p>Sho is in an ivory suit, a very contrasting color to Haruto’s. But the flower, red petunia, adorning Sho’s suit isn’t that much different from Haruto’s. Yuma actually remembers that the choice of flowers for the two’s boutonnière actually made someone (cough, Reiji-san, cough) frustrated enough with the pair. But Sho and Haruto can’t be easily swayed, so when they say petunia and godetia, then petunia and godetia it is.</p><p>He also understands why the pair chose pink and white peonies as the center of Sho’s bouquet, so he can’t really hold a smile from forming.</p><p>Sho is accompanied by his mother, a woman so beautiful that Yuma is reminded of how Sho inherited that hauntingly beautiful and fragile look from her. She surely has aged, but elegance has never left her as she walked with her son down the aisle. Remembering how a mess Haruto’s mother was compared to Sho’s mother, it <em> is </em> really hard for Yuma to hold back his chuckle.</p><p>The pair stops at some distance from Haruto. Sho’s mother takes a deep breath and kisses her son’s cheeks. Even if she looks so calm (again, compared to Haruto’s mother), and even if he is looking from a distance, Yuma can tell how her shoulder shakes. And who can even protest, when this kind of time is always the biggest moment in a mother’s life?</p><p>“I have made so many mistakes to you, and I can never apologize to you enough.” Not everyone can hear that, but apparently Yuma can, from his place. “But I truly hope with this, you will find your happiness.”</p><p>“Mother, you don’t need to apologize. I’ve always been happy—and I know I will be happy.”</p><p>The woman shakes her head, and then turns to the man who has approached them. She takes Sho’s palm, handing it to Haruto as she cups her hand on the top of their linked fingers. It certainly didn’t go that way in their rehearsals, but luckily Haruto is prepared for anything—even the woman’s small plea.</p><p>“Please make him happy.”</p><p>“Even if it costs me my life, <em> I will</em>.”</p><p>Yuma has never seen Sho smile brighter than the one he is seeing now. But as he watches the couple heading to the altar together, still linking their hand, accompanied by the crescendo of Canon in D, Yuma finally, wholefully, understands.</p><p> </p><p>“I take you to be my wedded Husband,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why do you think they dislike Canon, Yuma?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t it because Canon is actually composed of repetitive patterns? Playing it can be very boring especially for the cellists, but it always gets requested for weddings. And, uh, there are many better pieces, I think.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Isn’t </em> better <em> very subjective?” Sho chuckled, and Yuma could feel his face reddening when he realized his mistake. “For me, nothing can ever replace the importance of Canon. After all…” </em></p><p>
  <em> “After all…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, as I told you, that piece sounds like Haruto for me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, you did tell me that. But why? Are you trying to tell me that Haruto-san is repetitive like Canon?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sho smiled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“to have and to hold from this day forward,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Some people might say that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “...but?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you know, Yuma, why Canon can still sound so beautiful and loved by many even if it is composed of repetitive patterns, like you said?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Uh…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s the variations, especially the violins’. You see, even if they’re playing the same patterns, the timing they are set to start is so good that when they come together they create an unique, beautiful harmony. One by one, comes the variation, giving the necessary twist needed to shift the melody to a fun direction. And so you’re brought climbing, one step at a time, until you reach the crescendo.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So actually, in Canon’s simple patterns lies its strength.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, I can understand that. I think I can like Canon too if it’s not so overused in many things…” Yuma stopped when he realized something. “But what does this have to do with Haruto-san?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because even if we’ve been together for a very long time, Haruto still surprises me in a lot of ways. They are simple things, like maybe the way he prepares coffee for our breakfast, or the way he so excitedly chats with the small birds in our neighborhood. Oh, and I really shouldn’t forget how the bread he toasts would always get burnt a bit—but still delicious, I don’t know how he does it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sho closed his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They are simple things, repeated for so many times in our life, yet I never get bored of them. That’s because they come in different times, giving new combinations of colors to every single one of my days. And so I always look forward to them—I yearn for them. Just like how I still hold Canon close to my heart, even after all this time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yuma’s stare, finally, was no longer a confused one. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Well, but as I always say, it’s no use to think too much about music. In the end, you just need to enjoy it with all your heart. Beautiful music is simply beautiful for the ones liking it, while the others might not think so, but that’s just the way of this world.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just like you going to enjoy Haruto-san with all your heart, huh?” Yuma also smiled this time. “So if everything Haruto-san has been doing is Canon’s patterns for you, then would the crescendo be—his proposal…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A smile was actually enough, but Sho couldn’t hold himself back from saying, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“until death do us part.”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>(commissioned to <a href="https://twitter.com/lbrkgk">@lbrkgk</a>)</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The impressions of Canon in D were taken from the answers in [quora/What-makes-Pachelbels-‘Canon-in-D-Major’-so-special?] I really learnt a lot from the thread!!</p><p>Also in Japan, Godetia is the birth flower of April 15th and Petunia is the birth flower of September 25th. Yes you know where I'm going with this hohoho :3c as for peonies...well, it should've been obvious right? ;)</p><p>PS: Yes, this fic was motivated by THEIR NEW COSTUMES. THANK YOU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>